Beautiful Dream
by BlindMaster
Summary: Serie en proceso de correcion para el disfrute de todos mis lectores - valdra la pena la buena redaccion y la espera que esto va conllevar - no dejen de leerlo - muy interesante - Taang -
1. Duerme

**Comienzos**

**No se, creo que es mi 6 historia, espero les guste .. mi novia me dejo y me inspire en este hermoso Taang**

**Gags: muy importantes! **

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

Encerrada en una prisión de madera, esa era la recompensa por salvar el mundo, ella ya no soportaba mas estar en aquel lugar, sin poder hablar con sus amigos…. ni con nadie

Cuando regreso sus padres estaban felices de verla, Toph pensó que esto seria un hermoso recuentro familiar….toda una mentira, la encerraron en una habitación hecha de madera de la cual ya no podría salir, era como una jaula

Sentada frente a la ventana sintiendo la suave brisa del viento cada día, sin esperar a que esta ves alguien la venga a salvar

–"…. estaré aquí siempre esperándote" - balbuceaba, cuando escucho golpear la puerta de repente

- soy yo hija, te traje la cena – dijo su madre mientras dejaba una bandeja encima de la mesa

–tienes que alimentarte - le decía pero ella no escuchaba…. la ignoraba, no deseaba escuchar a su madre nunca mas

- no tengo hambre, estoy cansada…. iré a dormir – dijo mientras con dificultad se levantaba y se retiraba a su cama, su madre la miro preocupada

– si amor…. descansa- dijo con un tono de extrañez y se retiro, cuando su madre se fue ella se levanto nuevamente y se volvió a sentar frente a la ventana esperando a alguien imaginario

Toph tenía en la puerta de su habitación a dos guardias que la vigilaban día y noche, escapar no era una opción, ya lo había intentado muchas veces…. sus ojos siempre la traicionaban, nunca había aprendido a ver sin los pies, los necesitaba pero era algo que ella no quería comprender

Los guardias tenían la orden de no hablar con ella en ningún momento, pero un día por casualidad escucho una conversación de estos

– "el Avatar aun no ha aparecido" - decía uno de ellos

- Si no regresa la guerra podría estallar de nuevo, creo que debemos prepararnos- dijo el otro guardia con una voz seria de preocupación

Toph no lo podía creer, Aang había escapado del Reino Fuego…. pero ¿Por qué? el era amigo de Zuko y tenía que restablecer la **paz en el mundo…. esa era su misión**

- querido, ¿crees que está bien que encerremos a nuestra hija en su habitación?- dijo la madre de Toph a su esposo

- es lo mejor para ella, con el tiempo entenderá y nos lo agradecerá, es mi deber como padre cuidarla ¿acaso no recuerdas como llego? es una dama no una guerrera- le respondió mientras se sentaba a tomar una taza de te en el salón principal

- Si…. lo recuerdo, pero extraño a mi hija, deseo que vuelva a ser feliz, ya pasaron tres años desde que ella regreso y …. – dijo agitando la cabeza y mirando hacia la pared

- yo también extraño su sonrisa pero solo deseo lo mejor para ella, en estos momentos de convulsión la necesitamos aquí, alejada del Avatar – finalizo el padre de Toph quien se mantenía **firme en su decisión**

En la mañana Toph se levanto y se retiro a la ventana de nuevo, la brisa era particular ese día, empezó a recordar los buenos momentos que había vivido con sus amigos, aunque por alguna razón estos se disolvían….. los perdía de su cabeza

- "Toph"…. -escucho una voz, era la de su madre

– …..hija- dijo entrando a su habitación

- te traje el desayuno – su madre le traía personalmente el alimento en el día y en la noche, se encargaba de vestirle y asearle como una madre responsable

- hoy te toca un baño– Toph no hacia mas que obedecer, su cabello había crecido mucho en estos años, su madre lo trataba con cuidado, tanto tiempo y aun era un poco rebelde, su madre se encargaba de que la futura heredera del los "Bei fong" sea la mas hermosa y con el pasar de los años en eso se convertía

Un día su madre le trajo algo muy especial –es algo que quiero que tengas – agarro las manos de su hija y le dejo una hermosa orquídea tan delicada como ella, esta estaba en una pequeña maceta

– lo sientes? eso eres tu, una hermosa planta que con cuidados algún día florecerá y será la mas hermosa de todas – Toph toco la planta y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, su madre noto eso y se alejo con cuidado hasta que su hija le hizo una pregunta

- madre, llevo acá mucho tiempo ¿porque no puedo salir?- su madre no la escucho y salió sin darle una respuesta

Toph sintió algo especial en esa planta, no era el hecho de que algún día florecería, es que estaba en una maceta de "tierra" nunca se sintió tan feliz, al fin algo de tierra para dominar y practicar, con el encierro se le había olvidado la "Tierra Control" .

Intento dominarlo pero algo pasaba… no respondía, acaso se le había olvidado? acaso la habilidad de las mas grande Maestra Tierra se había acabado?

– no… no… – se decía a si misma, ya su mundo había terminado, no importaba nada ,había muerto como maestra tierra, no le quedaba mas que aceptar su nuevo hogar

El viento volvió a soplar como si le recordara algo y ella por mas esfuerzo que hacia no lograba recordar a quien había olvidado, el viento le susurraba….

-"Toph, Toph ven" – pero ella se sentía atada, no podía escapar….. ya no había esperanza, sus amigos la habían olvidado.

**Continuara...**

**Tierno me gusta mucho, es la primera historia que escribí pero no me atrevía a publicarlo, en fin ahi esta espero que les guste, se cuidan :)))))))))))**

**(*) no recuerdo el nombre de los padre de Toph si me los pasaran estaría bien gracias **


	2. Pesadilla

**Cap. 2: Pesadillas **

**Nota: Avatar no me pertenece, todos los personajes y la trama son propiedad de Nick y sus respectivos dibujantes. **

**Holas¡ antes que sigan leyendo….. **

**Gags: muy importantes! **

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**Una cosa: esta escrito en primera persona ok, es la voz de Toph la que nos narrara de ahora en adelante (que extraño es pensar como mujer la verdad las comprendo es complicado) **

La vida era normal, nada nuevo que acontecía parecía atraer mi atención, ni siquiera me importaba ya hacer tierra control

Los doctores me recetaban calmantes para que durmiera unas horas, parecía que un viejo dolor antes cerrado se volvía abrir, solo que me negaba a ello, no aceptaba el hecho de que **me afectara de nuevo.**

Un día estaba en el bosque con mi guardia personal, caminamos unas horas hacia el cañón de la ¨media luna¨ decían los doctores que el aire fresco del bosque me haría bien, cuando recordé algo…. un sentimiento…. de repente empecé a correr desesperadamente

– si….. acá era, conocí a alguien en este lugar… aquí cambio mi vida…. pero ¿porque no lo recuerdo? ¿porque no logro recordar? – me decía a mi misma, mientras mi guardia me llamaba buscándome, no hice mas que recostarme y sentir la tierra a mis pies…. por un segundo creí que oía a alguien

– señorita! venga por favor– gritaban a lo lejos

De repente empecé a llorar, ya que sentí que en aquel lugar mi corazón se destrozaba, de repente imágenes vinieron a mi mente…. un niño…. era la vos de un niño que gritaba pero el bosque hacia sordo su grito

"ayuda ayúdenme"

Escuche que un niño me pedía ayuda, sentí que estaba en peligro, de repente Salí corriendo corrí tras esa vos, tras ese corazón que latía muy fuerte, por la desesperación me detuve cerca de un barranco

– "¿donde estas?" – grite

–"¡Aquí ¡"- me respondió con desesperación

-"¡aquí estoy, ayudarme!" – seguía gritándome, corrí y logre tomar la mano de aquel niño, era mas o menos de mi edad, logre sacarle con todas mis fuerzas.

**-** "Gracias, me salvaste la vida" – me dijo, su corazón latía normalmente ahora

–"¿como te llamas?" – me pregunto

– "Toph" – le respondí con una sonrisa al ver que se encontraba bien

– "gracias Toph, mi nombre es Z…."- de repente unas palabras **me despertaron de aquel trance.**

- Señorita, no debe alejarse así, podría perderse – dijo la jefa de mi guardia, quien varias veces había sido cómplice de mis escapadas cuando era niña

– no es nada, yo solo creí que….– se acerco y me cargo tiernamente es sus brazos

– creo que es hora de ir a casa señorita – se notaba que ella se preocupaba por mi

– no se lo contaras a mi madre ¿verdad?-

- ¿Que cosa señorita?-

-Sobre lo que pasó….. no quiero preocuparlos mas –

-Esta bien no se lo diré, pero debe cuidarse, todos queremos que mejore –la mire y noto mis ojos llorosos, solo pude decirle ¨gracias¨

Llegamos a casa, me senté en la fuente cuando sentí otro sentimiento en mi interior al tocar el agua, no sabia porque había olvidado tantas cosas que me hirieron en lo mas profundo, las lagrimas salían pero no sabia el porque. De repente mi madre apareció junto a mi para llevarme al interior de mi prisión

- hija…. deseo hablar contigo- se acerco mi madre y posándose a mi lado me tomo de la mano

–¿de que deseas hablar? – le dije tratando de ocultar mis lagrimas

- tu padre y yo nos preocupamos por ti…. mucho mas de lo que crees , desearía que me cuentes o me dijeras por que estas tan triste –

- Madre…. ni yo misma lo se- le respondí algo cabizbaja

- cualquier cosa que te aqueje nos aqueja a nosotros, estamos aquí para apoyarte, realmente te queremos y te apoyaremos en todo lo que hagas – agarro mis dos manos y sentí que mis padres me amaban

- gracias mama…. yo también los amo – le di una abrazo y aquel pequeño dolor en el corazón parecía **disminuir…. ya no apretaba tanto.**

_-¨ yo te amo y tu me amas ¿cierto?¨- la voz de Aang era tan dulce cuando le hablaba a Katara_

_-¨Si ….¨– respondía _

–_¨ si Aang…..yo también te amo¨- ni ella podía creer algo así_

_Eran voces del amor entre Katara y Aang, pero había algo en eso que no me gustaba, algo que me hacía sentir mal, yo debía estar feliz pero me sentía triste, me escondía muy adentro de mi, no me acercaba… sabia que interferir no era una opción, así que tome la decisión de irme _

_Me atormentaba cada noche el hecho de no recordar , despertar y descubrir que estaba en shock….. todo debía resolverse, de repente como una flash empecé a recordar algo que había olvidado_

_- "¿a donde vas? aun no termino de dibujar tu cuadro" -_

_- sentí algo, iré a ver que sucede - le dije a Sokka_

_- bueno, la terminare sin ti – dijo_

_yo no sabia pero sentía que algo andaba mal, algo no estaba bien, oí voces y sentía la vibración de dos corazones, uno era el de Katara y el otro aun no me era familiar, con cuidado me fui detrás de la tienda de Iroh, las voces cada ves se oían mas fuertes como susurros en el viento para mi_

_- "No podemos seguir…. heriré su corazón y ya ha sufrido demasiado"-_

_-" es el momento, si lo ocultamos no podremos estar juntos"-_

_- "estoy con Aang y lo amo" -_

–"_Mírame a los ojos y dilo de nuevo, deje a Mai por ti…. eso demuestra mi amor" - quede sorprendida, la otra voz era de Zuko, es que acaso todo este tiempo habían estado engañándonos?_

–"_no podría traicionar lo sentimientos de Aang… el me ama" – se movió dándole la espalda a Zuko mientras en la oscuridad yo los escuchaba_

– "_Katara… tu no lo amas, el entenderá seria una mentira si sigues así"- ella empezó a llorar_

– "_no…." – dijo llorando y se fue, pude ocultarme lo sufriente para que no me viera, mientras que Zuko golpeo la pared con impotencia al ver que su ultimo recurso no había servido_

– "_soy un tonto, aun así mis sentimientos son reales" – no podía seguir escuchando, me fui de aquel lugar andaba como perdida en Basing __**habían traicionado a Aang.**_

– "…_. ambos estaremos juntos" - decía la voz de aquel niño _

– "_Te amo…"– resonaba en mi cabeza_

– _¨pies ligeros, lo siento¨ – me decía, esa misma noche tome la decisión de volver a mi hogar, no tuve el valor de decírselo, decir la verdad acerca del amor del Avatar, el parecía tan feliz a su lado…. tanto que no me atrevía a decírselo._

_Todos me buscaron aquella noche, hasta que Iroh me encontró en la plaza de la ciudad, me llevo como a su hija, el sintió mi dolor…. sabia que algo andaba mal, aquella__** noche lo olvide todo. ya no quería recordar mas nada.**_

Me levante aquella mañana, camine hasta la pequeña fuente, me acerque temerosa…. no deseaba recordar, pero me mataba aquel sentimiento

El Jardín era inmenso, todo con césped donde había pequeñas banquillas para que pudieran sentarse los visitantes, aun así no recordaba mas, solo a un niño que se acercaba a lo lejos, me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a un lugar lejano, seguí a ese niño, lo podía sentir, lograba recordar poco a poco

– ¨ven¨- me decía

- ¨ven pequeña" – corrí, me caí, aun así no me importo, seguir a ese niño era mas importante, cuando me tropecé con un muro, no podía cruzarlo, me desespere… sentí rabia de no poder ver, en toda mi vida no sentía remordimiento por ser ciega, pero esta ves me frustre, la tierra no me hacia caso

- muévete maldición! - le insistía mientras con mis manos débiles la golpeaba pero solo me lastimaba

-muévete por favor, que me pasa… yo era la mejor – llore, entonces algo en mi interior despertó

– ¨Toph…. cuando mas oscuro es el túnel mas cerca estas de la salida¨ – me dijo, de repente de un golpe inconscientemente derribe aquel muro, lo atravesé y detrás de este había un gran árbol en donde me pareció ver a un niño

– si acá había algo…. –la vos del niño me decía ¨ven … acá esta, acá esta, la señal de nuestro am…- busque como una desesperada, sentí en el árbol unas iníciales que reconocí al instante, eran mis iníciales pero había una mas

– ah! – me asuste al descifrar ese nombre, retrocedí de un golpe al sentir aquello, no lo podía creer

– Zuko…. yo te conocí antes… lo recuerdo, cuando era niña tu me salvaste en este árbol y grabamos nuestras iníciales aquí - volví a llorar y en ese momento, vinieron los guardias al sentir el golpe que di al muro, me llevaron a mi habitación, esa noche el dolor en **mi corazón hizo que durmiera.**

En la mañana me desperté mas consternada, papa no estaba así que era mi oportunidad de hablar con mama, pero ella me había rehuido todo el día, todos me decían que había salido o que estaba reunida con unos comerciantes, pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decirme porque es que conocía a Zuko.

Baje las escaleras de mi cuarto y con cuidado logre dar con ella que estaba apunto de salir

– detente - le dije

– Que deseas querida –me dijo cuando se detuvo, parecía algo nerviosa

–deseo hablar contigo –

- hija.. estoy ocupada tendrás que esperar- la agarre y le dije

–no madre, quiero que me digas como es que conozco a Zuko, el príncipe de la Nación de Fuego – ella se sorprendió y me tomo la mano

– bueno ….creo que es hora, aunque no le digas a tu padre lo que te voy a decir -

– te lo prometo-

- ven – me dijo y me guio a su habitación

–siéntate a mi lado – la habitación de mi padre estaba en la planta alta a unos tres cuarto del mío, me senté sobre su cama y ella se sentó a mi lado sacando algo de sus ropas, era una carta

– Toph quiero que sepas que recordar esto va ser perturbante- hizo una pausa para respirara hondo y continuo

- hace años cuando eras niña, de unos seis años, yo no sabia que eras maestra tierra, no confiaba en nadie para tu cuidado, pero un día mientras yo te llevaba al bosque con mi escolta te me escapaste y te perdí, te buscamos ….. me desespere, llegue a pensar que como eras ciega te había pasado algo- tomo mi otra mano y me beso la frente

– aun así hija siempre te quise, no podía aceptar el hecho de perderte, de la nada saliste de los arbustos acompañada de un chico, unos dos años mayor que tu, le mire y era algo bien parecido pero me escandalice al ver sus ropas, no sabia que hacer y decidí llevarlo conmigo, aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste-

¨mama! le salve la vida, esta perdido ¨

- tu sonrisa me conquisto, yo la verdad decidí llevarlo – hizo una pausa respiro y siguió con la historia

– en un principio no estaba muy segura, me dijo que su nombre era Zuko, estaba con su padre de visita en Reino Tierra y que se había perdido, era un gran problema ya que en ese momento estábamos en guerra con la Nación del Fuego, era un buen chico… siempre te acompañaba, decía muchas cosas de ti, le gustaba jugar, pero un día mientras tomábamos el te por la tarde -

– "Zuko dime ¿donde vives? para que podamos regresarte"

– el bajo la cabeza, el en realidad deseaba quedarse contigo -

"No, no quiero volver….. mi madre murió y mi padre no me quiere"

-el niño parecía muy triste al hablar de su familia-

"lo siento Zuko pero si no vuelves podría a ver problemas"

"Mama ¿por que Zuko debe irse?" -me preguntaste-

– "cariño… tiene que volver a su hogar, no podemos tenerlo aquí por siempre, tu padre volverá de Basing se y no podre hacer nada por el"– le mire a los ojos a Zuko-

"no te preocupes, te aseguro que cuando esta guerra acabe… volverás"

- nunca en mi vida había tomado una decisión así, tu estabas feliz con el, nunca habías sido tan feliz, eran casi como hermanos… me dolió mucho también, era como un hijo mas, si tu padre le hubiera visto lo hubieran encerrado y yo… no podía permitir eso- sentí que empezaba a llorar

-una noche le mande con un carruaje a una colonia Reino Fuego para que lo puedan hallar, entonces tuve que borrar cada rastro de el como ese árbol en donde ambos tenían sus iníciales, me dolió mucho porque cuando el se fue ya no sonreías, eso hizo que tu padre te cuidara mas - levante la mirada y le di un abrazo a mi madre

–madre…. no lo sabia – aquella verdad me hizo

Por la noche en mis sueños veía a un chico , el sonreía y me decía…

– "ven Toph…. vamos" – yo gritaba, le seguía

- "¡no te vayas ¡"– la verdad no le reconocí bien, era borroso solo quería seguirle pero estaba tan lejos .

-"Ven Toph…"- me decía pero el cansancio mermaba mis fuerzas

-"nunca te dejare, estaremos juntos siempre" – me despertaba agitada, los malos sueños no se irían y no tardaría en darme cuenta que me equivocaba.

**Me gusto mucho snif snif snif, mi chica no vuelve quiero que vuelvaaaa¡ bueno ya esta me desahogue, ahora a lo nuestro, muy lindo capitulo como les decía esta fic ya esta escrito así que subiré periódicamente cada semana si es posible ( nota : mi chica estaba en el colegio militar no se si debería alegrarme que me dejara o ponerme triste ) ok se cuidan**

**Notas: **

**1. cualquier error avísenme **

**2. si alguien sabe el nombre de los padres de Toph avísenme por favor **


	3. No me olvides

**NO ME OLVIDES**

**Me gusto el titulo del tema de Bryan Adams, este episodio es muy romántico espero les guste ahí va **

**Gags: muy importantes! **

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

Toph estaba sentada en aquella fuente, ahí rememoraba situaciones que ella vivió junto a las personas que mas quería, solo que poco a poco olvidaba, estaba empezando a olvidar a todos …

_-¨Mira pies ligeros, si quieres ser un buen Maestro Tierra tienes que ser rudo, como yo! ¨– le sorprendió y de un golpe rompió enormes rocas._

Esos recuerdos venían a su mente…

_- ¨ves pies ligeros… es así de fácil¨- y se quedaba viendo con una cara idiota que ella siempre odio, pero en el fondo era agradable enseñarle, la amabilidad de Aang lograba calmarla _

_-¨Eso intento Toph pero yo no soy como tu, no puedo andar golpeando gente así nada mas, los monjes me enseñaron a…..¨-_

_- ¨Ya cállate y olvida lo que te enseñaron los mojes por un momento, si quieres ser realmente maestro Tierra me harás caso¨ – golpeaba al suelo con fuerza_

_- "Bueno" - le decía Aang y se propuso a entrenar con Toph desde aquella ves._

Recuerdos de esa naturaleza le alejaban de la realidad, ya no importaba estar en casa encerrada y el hecho de no poder salir a ningún lado dejo de ser un predicamento, le gustaba recordar las cosas vividas que ahora se veían tan lejanas

Ella se sentía observada cuando el cálido viento de otoño se desataba por toda la ciudad y llegaba hasta sus jardines trayendo el aroma de alguien a quien ella conocía pero que no podía distinguir.. era tan suave como el rumor del agua, como el aliento de vida y la calidez del sol de la mañana

- "Katara…." – balbuceaba en sus ratos de ocio, era ella la que había cambiado todo, la maestra agua mas odiosa que había conocido, pero una buena amiga al fin y al cabo, conquisto no solo el corazón del Avatar si no también el de Zuko… la odiaba en parte por eso.

-"tu eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, desde que mi madre murió solo me quede con mi hermano, por eso te cuido mucho y aprecio tu amistad" – le decía

- "Gracias Katara" – sus palabras eran verdaderas, Toph también la apreciaba.

Mantenía sus pensamientos lo más que podía, ya que la finalidad de sus padres era hacerla olvidar todo lo que había vivido y convertirla en la dama que ellos querían

En sus sueños podía ver un rostro que pronunciaba las mas hermosas frases de amor, una voz tan risueña y amable

– "cuando cierres los ojos …veras lo hermosa que eres" – nadie nunca se lo había dicho, le dolía mucho escuchar eso, saber que su promesa se había roto, que la hayan traicionado a ella y al Avatar …..

Poco a poco los olvidaba, caía en la desesperación, se sentía frágil y desprotegida desde que había perdido la habilidad de controlar la tierra

Dentro de su cabeza muchas ideas se amontonaban, no recordaba a los personajes de sus aventuras, siempre en las tardes las contaba al viento sobre la colina que estaba detrás de su casa

- Sabes….. hoy te contare la ves que escapamos de Azula, la temible Princesa del Reino Tierra, si …era muy terrible …..- por un momento se detuvo, había olvidado el nombre de aquel niño volador con el que compartió esa aventura, se quedo pensativa mientras que los guardias no sabían que hacer

- "Toph…. hasta que no resuelvas tus problemas del pasado… estos te perseguirán y no podrás encontrar tu felicidad"-

- "¿Y como?... si yo misma no se cuales son Iroh" –

- "la solución esta en tu corazón, el único lugar que siempre será tuyo"– las palabras de Iroh hacían eco en su conciencia mientras dormía en las noches.

Ya no recordaba a nadie, como si toda su vida hubiera estado ahí rogando para que alguien la salvara… que alguien la sacara de su prisión

Una ves mas esperaba inconscientemente a alguien de quien no sabia nada en absoluto, ella iba a esperar a que viniera, tenia fe en ello.

- "Toph…..¿no me recuerdas?, di mi nombre y estaré ahí, solo di mi nombre yo se que tu lo sabes….." – le decía aquella vos

-"pero no te recuerdo… dímelo tu para que vaya contigo….. dime por favor" – rogaba pero la imagen de aquel niño se borraba y despertaba llorando de ese sueño

Cada día andaba como un espíritu en pena por los jardines, no había dormido en cuatro días, trataba de recordar el nombre de aquel niño que aparecía cada ves que cerraba los ojos, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo lograba…..

Era de noche, su estado de salud volvió a empeorar, ninguno de los doctores quería tratarla de nuevo, la madre de Toph estaba preocupada por su única hija

Ya no sufría como antes, simplemente no deseaba levantarse mas, ya no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, poco a poco dejaba que sus pensamientos la llevaran a lugares donde nunca había estado y veía personas que no conocía, todas le decían lo mismo

– "_di su nombre Toph, vamos hermana di su nombre y el vendrá….te lo aseguro" (*) –_

_- "Vamos Toph dilo es muy fácil, tu lo sabes, si lo dices el vendrá y todo se arreglara"(*) – _se reían al momento de decir esas palabras

- ¡No lo se!- les gritaba con desesperación

-Ayúdenme!– pero no le hacían caso, el sueño la venció, los doctores decían que iba a morir en cualquier momento….

- Señora Bei fong ….su hija ha perdido las ganas de vivir, temo que lo peor esta por venir–

- doctor sálvela por favor – el padre de Toph estaba a su lado todo el tiempo, había llegado de Basing se de urgencia solo para estar con su hija

- no existe medicina para su enfermedad, su hija no podrá salvarse si no lo desea-

Toph no quería volver, ya que no tenia nada allá, en sus sueños había gente y amigos a los cuales ella no quería abandonar.

El viento soplo con fuerza aquella noche, la dejaron en su habitación, ya que los doctores decían que ella debía superar esto sola

– "no recuerdo Iroh….. si yo tengo la respuesta ¿como es que no la se?"– de repente de un golpe se abrieron las ventanas, ella sentía algo cálido sobre su frente, el viento soplaba levemente como caricias y en sus sueños apareció aquel niño

- vamos Toph tu lo sabes, dilo y vendré, juntos saldremos, pero tienes que decirlo – de sus ojos salieron lagrimas al saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella sabia… sabia la respuesta, pero no tenia fuerzas para decirlo, de repente aquel niño se acerco, ella pudo sentirlo… se dio cuenta de quien era

– vamos ven conmigo….. solo di mi nombre – y con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban Toph pronuncio casi gritando el nombre que le llego al corazón, como si se liberara de una maldición

– ÁaaaaaaNnnnnnG!- grito con todas sus fuerzas despertando de su trance, abrió los ojos y sintió que ahí estaba sentado aquel joven muchacho maestro aire a quien ella tanto añoraba

– Toph…. vine por ti – le dijo con la voz mas tierna que jamás escucho, pensó por un leve instante que aun soñaba

– ya no llores…. aquí estoy – con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de Toph que estaba cubierto por su desordenado pelo entremezclado con sus lagrimas y ella se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, era real…..

-Aang….. eres tu - ella le abrazo recobrando fuerzas y cubrió sus lagrimas en el regazo del Avatar

- siempre te espere, solo que no te recordaba- las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos

- no importa Toph, vine por que sentí tu sufrimiento, no dejare que vuelvas a estar triste -

Aang la abraso y ella no se contuvo más, lloro como una niña pequeña, Aang era el que hablaba en sus sueños, estaba un poco mas alto pero no importaba…. aun así seguía siendo el, los años no cambiaron su aroma ni su tacto

-Toph… ¿quieres venir conmigo a recorrer el mundo? – ella no dudo, nunca mas lo haría

- Si… te seguiré, solo quiero estar a tu lado – en ese momento los guardias se dieron cuenta de que algo ocurría en la habitación de Toph, entraron pero Aang la tomo en sus brazos sacándola por la ventana, dio un salto en el aire y cayeron sobre Appa, para ella era un momento mágico

Los guardias no supieron que hacer, aunque no pudieron evitar alegrarse por Toph…. ya que **nuevamente ella era libre…**

**Continuara …..**

**Buen episodio, me gusto mucho, es triste por ella al fin encontró el amor, al fin Aang apareció pero….. ¿que sucederá ahora? **

**(*) son Sokka y Katara **


	4. Junto a mi

**JUNTO A MI **

**Lindo chap, actualice tarde pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca ok les va gustar **

**Gags: muy importantes! **

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

Era de noche, las estrellas hacían estelas por todo el paraje oscuro, Toph tenia ganas de adivinar una ves mas como eran aquellas luces de las que tanto hablaban, tan solo si las pudiera ver ella se alejaría de la oscuridad en la que se veía sumida

Habían pasado días desde su escape, podía sentir a Aang, no era un sueño…. era una realidad, se sentía tranquila consigo misma, tantos días de angustia y desesperación de repente desaparecían, al fin podía dormir segura al lado de la persona mas importante en su vida

Abrió los ojos como pudo, las palabras le salían de a poco, ya que el cambio repentino le había dejado agotada.

- Aang… – dijo con una vos ronca y débil

- ¿Si Toph? – dijo este levantándose para atenderla

- ¿A donde vamos? – le pregunto

- volamos hacia el norte, trata de descansar, el viaje será largo-

- Quería decirte algo más…– ella parecía sumisa ante el, distinta a como era antes

- Si ?–

-gracias por salvarme–

Aang la tomo delicadamente de su cabeza, la acerco a su pecho y la mantuvo junto a el hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo, uno profundo y tranquilo como no había tenido hace años

Perdió la noción del tiempo, ella contemplaba como en sueños el calor del Avatar la llenaba y lograba sentir algo mas

- come esto… te hará bien – dijo despertando a su compañera

- Gracias – ella solo podía decir eso, luego volvía a sellar sus ojos, la vos le susurraba, le contaba historias de viajes a tierras lejanas, lugares inhóspitos a donde ningún Maestro había ido.

En sueños adoraba esas historias, solo habría los ojos para poder tomar algo de agua para luego cerrarlos y dormir de nuevo. Una mañana sin mas se despertó por completo

- ¿Aang? – pregunto una vez mas, para ella parecía que había estado mucho tiempo dormida, sintió que estaba en una cueva o algo así

–¿donde estas? –interrogaba, no le gustaba estar sola, lejos de el se sentía insegura

-Toph….. – le contesto

- ….Al fin despertaste- dijo este

- te traje frutas, las que acabo de recoger, vamos levántate – ella no sabia que responder, era obvio que ya no era una Maestra Tierra

- hay algo que debo decirte –el sintió que se trataba de algo malo y se sentó junto a Toph

– Aang yo… – paro un momento y dio un suspiro

–yo…. ya no soy una Maestra Tierra-

- que? – exclamo sorprendido

– Ya no puedo ver con la ¨tierra control¨ soy ciega por completo –

Aang la tomo de sus manos y la acerco a la suya

–no importa… te enseñare de nuevo, despreocúpate –

- No entiendes, perdí la habilidad… ya no puedo manejar la tierra control, me es imposible… ya lo intente – dijo en tono desesperado soltando la mano de Aang, en ese momento recordó lo tonto que había sido ir con el, no seria de ayuda…. solo un estorbo

- se lo que piensas – dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de Toph

-no serás una carga, yo te elegí porque eres la única persona en quien confió- la dejo sorprendida cuando escucho esa confesión

- tu me ayudaste a controlar la Tierra, gracias a eso el mundo esta a salvo y logre derrotar al Señor de Fuego–

- Tienes razón …. – dijo con una sonrisa, era verdad….. ella era la que le había enseñado todo, gracias a eso el había salvado al mundo.

Muy en el fondo parecía que algo volvía a su ser ….. ¿el ego?

- te enseñare y me tendrás que decir Shifo Aang – dijo como queriendo hacer reír a Toph

- Ni en sueños "pies ligeros" - le dijo riendo de repente para luego detenerse abruptamente

- ¿Aang escuchaste eso? – le dijo

– ¿que? – pregunto viendo a su alrededor –

- pude reír de nuevo… ya recordé lo bueno que era –Aang se sentía confundido

En su interior ella tenia una alegría, un sentimiento que hace años había perdido y que ahora volvía a encontrar

–te solía llamar "pies ligeros", también recuerdo la ves que una chica te represento en una obra – dijo esto y soltó una carcajada sonora que hizo eco en la cueva, reía como nunca lo había echo antes

–que gracioso te veías, también recuerdo el día que te vencí en la playa o cuando te hice tomar jugo de cactus ajajajajajajajajajaja-Aang empezó a reír junto con ella hasta mas no poder recordando viejos momentos antes vividos.

Recordaron hasta entrada la noche, no dejaron de reír y de contarse cosas graciosas e hilarantes

– recuerdo cuando estuvimos en Basing se, tu no dejabas de quejarte acerca del lugar y la ves que te caíste por un error en la boca de una vaca-hipopótamo ajaja - reía Aang

- Te pasaste pies ligeros, tu fuiste el culpable si mas no recuerdo, fue tu idea saltar desde Appa, vaya…. que buenos recuerdos – dijo tranquilizándose mientras olvidaba el hecho de que era ciega

- se hizo tarde, iré a dar de comer Appa y traeré algo de comida – se levanto y salió de la cueva, ella pudo oír a Appa a lo lejos, parecía que al fin tendría la vida que tanto quería.

- estoy de vuelta … – dijo entrando, como siempre el traía la comida

La promesa de volver a manejar Tierra Control le devolvió la esperanza, Aang era bueno con ella y la cuidaba mucho

- estos días han sido tranquilos pero hay algo mas que quería decirte-

– si ?– le dijo tomando la comida que Aang le alcanzaba ( la cual no sabia nada mal)

- quisiera que vinieras conmigo al pueblo, estar en estas rocas no es apropiado para ti -

– Esta bien, pero antes debo pedirte algo, si no te diste cuenta salimos muy rápido y se me olvido algo importante – Aang la miro

– ¿que es Toph?-

– mira – le dijo con una sonrisa

-olvide mi ropa, estoy aun con un pijama –

– debemos resolver eso, cuando vayamos al pueblo te compro un vestido-

–creo que no entendiste, quería que vayas a mi casa y me trajeras mis cosas, no quisiera otras prendas nuevas -

- Toph respecto a eso….. te diré y seré muy directo, estamos muy lejos del Reino Tierra, estamos en dominios de la Nación de Fuego -

-Vaya!, si que viajamos estos días – ella quedo pasmada

–Dormiste por mas de cinco días…. ya me empezabas a preocupar-

-creo que no hay remedio, te acompañare- dijo con una sonrisa

–esta bien, partiremos mañana pero antes debo dejar a Appa en el templo Aire del Norte-

- bueno.. – le dijo con un tono de vos mas bajo sin duda el sentimiento de soledad le invadió

- Toph…. pasa algo, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo escuchando algo de tristeza en la voz de su amiga

– no es nada…. apresúrate, mientras mas rápido vayas mas rápido volverás-el parecía comprender

- se que te pasa algo, dímelo – se agacho hasta poder estar frente a ella la tomo de la mano y la levanto

– no se que es lo que ocurre, pero vendrás conmigo, será divertido – el adivino que a ella no le gustaba estar sola, así que decidió llevarla a cualquier lugar a donde el iba, nunca mas se separarían.

- Ven Toph siéntate a mi lado –

-No Aang…. ! - grito mientras se sentaba casi aferrada a Appa, ella ya había olvidado lo horrible era volar sobre aquel bisonte

Volaron por encima de las nubes, ella podía tocarlas al extender sus manos, Toph recordó que en toda su vida jamás le había interesado pero de pronto todos esos detalles cobraban sentido

Las palabras de su madre realmente le hicieron pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado con los años

-Mírame Aang- dijo viéndolo a la cara con una barba farsa de nubes que se había hecho, ambos rieron mucho, el acerco su mano y suavemente retiro la barba falsa

–así te ves mejor – ella se sonrojo no pudo evitarlo, el lo noto y retiro su mano

Llegaron después de dos horas de viaje al templo del Aire del Norte donde se dedicaron a descansar, luego Aang escogió el lugar adecuado para Appa así el pudo estar mas cómodo

– listo amigo, este es tu viejo hogar, tal vez no lo reconozcas pero tu naciste aquí – miro aquel lugar donde hace mas de cien años el había encontrado a su mejor amigo Appa, este respondió a sus palabras con gruñidos de felicidad

–tranquilo…. estarás bien, vendré siempre, necesitas algo de espacio… acá serás mas libre- dijo mirando de nuevo a su amigo quien se acerco para que le acariciaran

– si Appa….. amigos para siempre…. – el fue su mejor **amigo ya que siempre estaba a su ****lado**

Ella se recostó en la hierba, se sentía bien consigo misma, hoy era el día en que junto Aang irían a una ciudad del Reino Fuego

- Oye Aang –

-si – dijo mientras acomodaba la comida de Appa

- como bajaremos a la ciudad? –

-no te preocupes, lo tengo solucionado-

- No esperaras que suba a esa cosa "voladora" verdad – dijo algo furiosa

-Es seguro –dijo mientras le indicaba como sujetarse

- así viajaremos mas rápido –

- ser ciega no hace que pierda el miedo a las alturas – ella temerosa se acerco

- esto nunca lo habíamos hecho así que sujétate fuerte -

– esta bien pies ligeros pero si me pasa algo tu serás responsable- le advirtió

- Esta bien, no te preocupes -

- ¡y aquí vamos! – grito con emoción , salto al vació, ella se aferro a su cuerpo lo mas que pudo pero sentía que sus pies ya no estaban en la tierra si no en el aire, con sus pies sintió la caricia del viento y con su cabeza la ligera brisa que producía volar tan alto sobre aquel planeador

- Toph sujétate bien vamos a descender- le dijo Aang

– ¿que? ¿Ya llegamos? –

- aun no, pero pesas mucho tenemos que bajar-

– Gracias, ya no soportaba mas – Descendieron suavemente

– al fin tierra – ella se agacho para poder besar el elemento que ella amaba

- seguiremos a pie la ciudad, no esta muy lejos -

– andando – le dijo mientras trataba de caminar, el la sujeto de la mano y caminaron **juntos.**

**Bueno final algo corto pero toy ocupado con las tareas pero como les dije este fic ya esta escrito así que no tardare menos de esta semana en actualizar ok se cuidan hasta el siguiente chap**

**1. cualquier cosa me avisan, si hay errores avisenmeeee ok bye **


	5. Despierta

**Despierta **

**Final de esta miniserie que termine de manera abrupta ya que no quería darle vueltas, me esmere para que valiera la pena , ok ¡sigan leyendo¡…**

**Notas:**

**1. final de escena escrita letra NEGRITA**

**2. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

**3. inicio escrito en primera PERSONA **

**Un poco de Toph **

_Aang se comportaba bastante raro, parecía muy extraño, no le tome importancia, aunque en mi interior sabia que algo iba a suceder, algo que iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre_

_Cuando estoy a su lado siento que no soy ciega, siento que puedo verlo todo.. ya que Aang lo es todo para mi y no necesito mas, solo su amor me devuelve la esperanza de un mundo mejor_

_Nunca vi las estrellas pero se como es esa luz que resplandece cada ves que Aang esta cerca mío.. luego estas estallan dándome un increíble espectáculo, por eso nunca tuve la necesidad de verlas _

_Me hice mas fuerte al estar junto a él, Aang me hace sentir una persona totalmente distinta, cuando estoy a su lado sé que puedo hacer muchas "mas" cosas de las que creo poder __**hacer **_

**Un poco de Aang **

_Se que Toph ha estado esperando algo, toda su vida deseo poder sanar su dolor y terminar con su soledad. Nunca dejare que se vuelva sentir sola, jamás dejare que se sienta desprotegida porque deseo que ella este a mi lado por siempre_

_Quiero que olvide a Zuko, quiero que se de cuenta de que no hay persona para ella mas que yo y sepa que no la lastimare como el lo hizo... Seré la luz de su camino, con mis manos la protegeré, no importa lo que nos depare el __**futuro **_

**Inicia el final **

El resplandor en el horizonte era intenso, en el sur celebraban un nacimiento especial, nacido entre las personas de esa Tribu después de tantos siglos

Los sabios se dirigían al salón real para ver el gran recibimiento que iban a dar a esta persona tan **especial**

_Un día sin mas, Aang hizo la pregunta que ella tanto había ansiado desde que estuvo junto a el_

_- ¿te casarías conmigo? – ella no dijo ni una palabra, no lo necesitaba, simplemente sonrió al escucharlo de su boca y movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa, ya que era lo único en lo que pensó_

_La tomo de la mano y en el medio de ese valle hizo algo que no había hecho, por primera ves los labios de Toph sentían algo que hasta ahora era un misterio…. pero ya no mas_

_Parecían lejanos los días en que ellos se escondían en el bosque para no ser vistos por la Nación del Fuego y al mismo tiempo escapar de Katara como unos fugitivos, a pesar de ser perseguidos siempre lograban__** escapar **_

La gente se empezaba a congregar en esa humilde casa del Reino Tierra, las personas estaban tristes al acercarse, ya que era como si les hubieran arrancado el corazón a todos, la gente veía apenada como era llevado entre brazos, como si fuese un héroe, algo que el nunca se considero

- dicen que murió por la soledad, nunca quiso abandonar este lugar – dijo una de las miles personas que se había reunido en ese sitio

- El fue un hombre que dio todo por sus hijos –dijo un amigo que conocía a la persona que acaba de **fallecer**

_- Siempre creí que terminaría de esta manera – dijo cuando el tomo su manos y dejo un hermoso anillo de flores que le había hecho, tan delicado que casi ella no lo sentía_

_- mientras nuestro amor viva….el anillo siempre estará con flores y estas nunca se secaran – dijo poniéndolo en su hermoso dedo que el luego beso_

_- Será eterno Aang… no importa lo que nos depare el futuro – Toph también dejo algo en su muñeca, un hermosa pañoleta bordada por ella misma, después de haber practicado tantos años_

_- llévalo siempre puesto, es signo de nuestro amor – dijo sujetándolo firmemente, el lo toco y ambos juntaron sus manos ante los únicos testigos silenciosos de esa unión….. el bosque y los animales, que miraba como la pareja se juraba amor eterno_

_Ella nunca pensó que algún día llegara casarse por amor, se había resignado a vivir encerrada por algo que ella desconocía .. hasta que Aang llego a su vida como __**una luz**_

_- Cuéntanos esa historia una ves mas mama.. por favor – rogaban los niños que revoloteaban a su alrededor, ella estaba pacientemente sentada a las orillas del rio en donde sus pies eran relajados por la corriente_

_Todos esos niños corrían, jugaban con los peces del rio y persiguiéndose entre si mientras los demás atendían a su madre, que en su mayoría eran niñas_

_- era como un príncipe que vino a salvarme de la torre en donde estaba encerrada- las niñas no dejaban de atender a su madre y miraban con fascinación cuando ella se refería al "príncipe"_

_- aunque el no tenia Reino….. pero me tenia a mi y yo me convertí en su reina, juntos vivimos por siempre..felices – ella no sabia porqué, en especial a sus hijas, les gustaba esa historia pero ella la contaba las veces que se lo __**pedían**_

A lo lejos una mujer anciana veía como la luz cubría el Reino de la Tribu agua del Norte, aun satisfecha de lo que sucedía

- al fin ha vuelto, paso mucho tiempo – susurro la anciana mirando como todos corrían para ver al recién nacido, ella no se apresuro, aun debía esperar a su amiga quien no tardaría en llegar de Basing see. Luego de que conociera la noticia se encamino para ser la primera en verlo

La felicidad en las calles no tenia fin, las personas estaban en una fiesta que duraría muchos días para regocijo de la ciudad en contraste al otro cuadro que justo se vivía en otra parte del** mundo**

_-No necesito verte, nunca lo necesite, siempre supe como eres y se en lo que te convertirás – dijo tocando el rostro de su esposo el cual estaba inundado de lagrimas _

_- ¿y en que me convertiré? – dijo el joven que estaba su lado_

_- en el mejor padre del mundo – dijo aun con sus manos en el rostro de su esposo_

_Ella le había dicho algo que Aang no esperaba pero que deseaba con todo su corazón, para un hombre que se ganaba la vida humildemente como "constructor" esa era un excelente noticia, algo que había esperado desde hacia mucho_

_- y tu serás la madre mas hermosa del mundo – el no tenia mas palabras para ella, se quedo sin habla al no poder decir lo que su corazón trataba de __**gritar**_

Una de sus hijas miro que cerca de la cama de su padre había algo, era una pañoleta de seda con unos bordados, ella lo reconoció al instante, cuando lo tomo en sus manos de entre la tela algo se escurrió y cayo en el suelo

- ¿que es esto? – dijo mirando, de repente imágenes de su madre venían a su mente. Como en su niñez ella corría por esa casa se acercaba a la alcoba de su madre cuando abrió al puerta el brillo del sol la cegó…

Lo miro y aun tenia ese aroma tan fresco que siempre había tenido, algo que con el tiempo había sido tan común para ella al estar junto a su madre

- ella una ves dijo que mientras este anilló tenga flores su amor siempre viviría – el anillo aun conservaba su color blanco y las ramas aun estaban verdes, ella no pudo evitar caer en llanto por el recuerdo de sus **padres **

-¨ Aang … - decía la vos mientras el trataba de despertar, su cuerpo estaba tan cansado, pero aquella vos le daba fuerzas de nuevo

- "es hora de irnos…" – dijo la hermosa imagen de la mujer que había venido especialmente para llevarlo a un lugar especial, el vio que a su alrededor estaban muchos de sus hijos quienes dormían por haber velado el sueño de su padre durante toda la noche

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió de su habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, el cálido sol y el viento de la mañana le recordaba la libertad que tanto ansiaba y que había encontrado en aquel lugar

Con su habilidades de Maestro Aire llego hasta el lugar favorito de su esposa, en donde antes ellos meditaban . Era una pequeña colina desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad de Basing see, se sentó con la yerba fresca en sus pies, con algo de dificultad se dispuso a meditar

- estas aquí ….. ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo al sentir que algo se posaba en sus manos como si no estuviera solo

- ¨estoy contigo….. – dijo la vos femenina que apareció junto a el tan joven y hermosa como la recordaba

Uno de sus hijos despertó y vio que su padre no estaba ahí, corrió para buscarlo despertando a todos sus hermanos, la hija menor decidió buscar en la colina donde su padre solía meditar y por un breve instante vio a dos personas ahí, dos jóvenes, uno con una túnica de monje y la otra con un vestido verde

Cuando intento tocarlos estos desaparecieron con una ráfaga leve de viento, por mas que ella abría los ojos no podría creer lo que acababa de presenciar, en ese instante sintió como si algo se hubiera ido y lloro sin saber** porque ….. **

_No era un sueño, todo era verdad…. a pesar de que siempre pensaba que despertaría… pero no fue así, sus ojos aun tenia lagrimas al verlo_

_- es mi hora Aang, debo irme – dijo sin dejar de sujetar las manos de Aang_

_- te extrañare mucho– dijo sin soltarla, las lagrimas corrían sin que se pudiera contener_

_- no llores por algo así, aun tienes mucho que hacer – dijo sonriendo, ya que Aang era el que ante una escena triste lloraba…. como cuando nació su primer hijo_

_- tus hijos te necesitan, cuando llegue el momento yo estaré ahí – las manos de ella se desvanecían ya no apretaban ….. dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos_

_- Toph, se que te volveré a ver – acaricio la cabeza de su esposa y le dio un beso en al __**frente**_

_- Sabes Aang, todo ha sido como un sueño – dijo mirando sus manos en aquella colina_

_- fue demasiado rápido, como un abrir y cerrar los ojos – Aang estaba sentado junto a ella_

_- si es así no desearía despertar nunca – ella rozaba con su manos el anillo que estaba en su dedo_

_- no solo fue un sueño Toph…. a tu lado comprendí que fue un ¨Hermoso __**Sueño¨….-**_

_**FIN **_

**Pareciera que toda nuestra vida es un sueño, un hermoso sueño que nos gusta vivir, no dejemos que este se vuelva una pesadilla por cosas sin importancia …**

**Bello episodio 100% love, amor señores nada mas, me ayudo a escribirlo mi novia que esta a mi lado .. si hay algo que nos puede solucionar la vida es el ¨amor del bueno¨**

**Ok escribí dos historias contrarias entre si este día….. bye gracias por leerme **

**Si no entendieron bueno aquí va los Tags **

**- Katara es la mujer anciana que esta en la tribu agua del norte y esta esperando a Sukki **

**- al que muere en un principio es Aang y el niño nacido en la tribu agua es el nuevo Avatar **

**- al fina se muestra la muerte de Toph **

**- quería hacer este fic mas largo pero le daré mas ganas a otra historia que es similar a esta **

**- si quieren que continúe me avisan (igual ya esta escrito) aha una cosa por lo que escribí hago dar cuenta de que Aang tenia muchos hijos con Toph **


End file.
